Cooling plates are often used to meet thermal demands of electronic devices, such as computers and servers. Cooling plates are a thermal management technology that often involves a heat transfer interface cooled by a flowing fluid (e.g., a liquid, gas, or two-phase fluid). Different electronic components may generate heat at different rates and have different cooling requirements. When such different electronic components are close to each other, they are usually cooled by a single cooling plate that has cooling capabilities for the electronic component(s) with the highest thermal requirements (e.g., the lowest maximum temperature and/or the highest heat generation rate).
For example, a multi-chip module may include two different semiconductor chips with different heat generation rates and different thermal requirements situated within about 2 mm from each other. The two different semiconductor chips of the multi-chip module may include, for example, an integrated circuit device that has a relatively higher maximum operating temperature and heat generation rate, and a memory device that has a relatively lower maximum operating temperature and heat generation rate. Conventional techniques for cooling such a multi-chip module include thermally coupling the entire multi-chip module over a single cooling plate with cooling capabilities tailored to draw sufficient heat from both chips to maintain the maximum temperature of the multi-chip module at the lower maximum temperature of the memory device.
The present disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for increasing efficiency for cooling electronic components, such as multiple different electronic components having different thermal properties and requirements.